It is proposed to evaluate the effects of lithium in three groups of alcoholic patients. The study will be done at three Centers (two urban, one surburban) and will be a double blind controlled of lithium versus placebo. After one year the placebo group will be crossed over to lithium and all patients followed for another year. Patients will be on an in-patient status upon entering the project, but will be discharged to the community as soon as their condition allows. Each patient will be evaluated at monthly intervals using a variety of psychometric, psychological, biochemical and clinical measures.